Raunchy Roll Campaign 3: Landshark Morality Crisis
by Biohazards
Summary: The third installment of my Raunchy Roll campaign, once again adding diversity into the world of pokephilia.


**This project was started because I noticed a trend on ff dot net.**

**A lot of my favourite pokemon don't have lemons written about them. So I started this project, something I like to call the Raunchy Roll project (RR for short), which will be a series of oneshots about my favorite pokemon getting screwed- or to _screw _some guy- or girl.**

**Each chapter will also be posted _separately, _so that they'll be easy to search for those guys looking for a quick fix.**

**Also, in the case where I want to make a separate chapter for a pre-evo and post-evo, I'll post them in the same story. For example, if I wanted to write a lemon about both Teddiursa _and _Ursaring, they'll both be posted under the same story, but in different chapters. But if I wanted to write a lemon about Charizard and another lemon about Bulbasaur, they'll be posted in entirely different stories.**

**NOTE: I will _NOT _be taking any requests. This project was made to satisfy _my _twisted needs not _yours. _So not every chapter will be hetero, and not every chapter will be kinky, but don't worry because I'll post the tags at the start of every story.**

**Today's tags: Garchomp, vanilla(?), hetero(?), 1x1, Toys(_aphrodisiac_)**

**WARNING: This one is pretty wordy, and also has overtones of incest. So... yeah, just a heads up.**

**xxx**

For his twentieth birthday, Jason got a gift he had never expected to receive.

He got custody of his four year old younger brother.

That's right. On his twentieth birthday, Jason's parents died. But unfortunately for him, Jason didn't have enough time to mourn. Because out of the blue, he was now forcefully given another mouth to feed aside from his own. Despite still only being a mere college student.

But Jason was never hated his brother. He loved him all the same,

Even through all the sleepless nights, even through working his ass off, he was always playing the model older brother.

Much time had passed, Jason was now reaching his twenty-sixth birthday, and his younger brother was also soon turning ten. Jason was now a successful lawyer at a big time law firm, and his younger brother was now on his way to becoming a pokemon trainer.

Things were finally turning up for the pair. It was all downhill from here right?

Wrong. Because Jason dies the day before his twenty-sixth birthday.

**xxx**

It wasn't fair, obviously. For ten year old Micheal, his older brother was the only family he had left. But then he also had to go and die.

It was unfair.

It was as if some higher cosmic being was playing with him for their own sick amusement, like his life was just another story for someone else to laugh at.

He felt helpless, but more so than that, he felt hurt.

On the day of his brother's funeral, Micheal screams out in front of the crowd of mourners, in front of the whole world.

In front of _me_.

"Give him back!" his little voice yelled. A desperation ringing in his voice that no child should ever be able to create.

_The _higher cosmic being, of course, did not heed to his demands. Of course not, _the _creator of all that exists does not simply bend to the will of every mourning child in the world.

But fortunately for him, even if _the _deity would not help him, _a _deity would.

**xxx**

Jirachi had something of an altruistic streak when it came to people. Be them human or pokemon, dead or alive, he was much too kind of a person to simply ignore _some _of their pleas.

As such, that was why at the moment Jirachi held in it's little arms a glowing white orb. The orb was not a person's soul, instead, it was the remains of someone's _consciousness_.

Little bits of memory, collected over time, until it formed a replica of someone who once existed.

In this case, it was the consciousness of the late Jason no-last-name.

But even as a simple consciousness, the little white orb had a personality, one that could be communicated with. As such, Jirachi was able to ask the consciousness a question,

"Do you want to come back?" It asks with the voice of a young child.

**"**I do." replies the remnants of the person once known as Jason.

Jirachi nods in understanding at the boy's answer. And afterwards, it proceeds to fling the consciousness known as Jason with all the force a deity was capable of exerting.

"?!"

"Don't worry! I have _great _aim!" says Jirachi to the clearly, panicking Jason.

Later that day, Jirachi would eat those words.

...Unless he actually _did _mean to throw Jason at... _that_.

**xxx**

At a much later time, eleven year old Micheal was in the middle of his pokemon journey. Currently, he was walking from the city of Fallabor, towards the city of Fortree, all while carrying a pokemon egg on his back.

The egg was a gift he received from an old couple in Slateport, and after all this time, it _still _hadn't hatched yet. He was starting to get worried actually,

But his worries turns out to have been for naught. Because just as he was walking through the tall grasses of route whatever, the egg began to shake.

Micheal reacts quickly, placing the egg on a cushion of cut grass and preparing a formula of milk for newborns.

Soon enough, a small creature breaks through the egg's shells. It was a blue creature with a mouth so big it took up most of it's body. It was a Gible. And judging by the fin on top of it,

The Gible was a girl.

Micheal wouldn't know this, and he never will, but this _female _baby dragon held the memories of his late older brother.

**xxx**

Another major time skip passes, Micheal was now much older, and the reborn Jason was now a menacing Garchomp.

Surely had the misadventures of these two brothers(?) been chronicled in some way or another, it would have turned to be a wonderful and heartwarming tale that would have touched (or not) the hearts of many readers.

But honestly, how many of you guys care about that? In the case of some of you, I'm sure you're just _dying _to get to the part where these two fuck aren't you?

Luckily for you, today is the day these two brothers experience fantastic interspecies sex, with one of them not even identifying the whole experience as taboo.

Or course not. Micheal has no idea that his Garchomp 'Layla', was actually his older brother. And Jason AKA Layla, was not at all inclined to somehow explain to his younger brother that he was now a Garchomp.

...A female one at that.

For now, Jason (or Layla) was satisfied to just be able to be with Micheal, and protect him.

Unfortunately for him(her?), Micheal has been growing certain... _urges _lately, ones that Jason most certainly would _not _approve.

But Micheal couldn't help it. He was a young adolescent in his prime, alone with nothing but his pokemon to accompany him, and Jason/Layla as a whole just had these _really _tight looking _always bare _ass cheeks.

And thighs. Or are you telling me that you've never looked at a picture of a Garchomp and thought he/she had really nice thighs?

...What? Is that just me?

Anyway, on to the lemon.

Currently, it was twilight. Micheal was busy cleaning up the camp after dinner while Jason/Layla stood nearby as a guard. But at the moment, Jason couldn't even _think _about keeping guard. His thoughts were too occupied by lewd ideas and the drafty feeling around 'his' crotch.

To most onlookers, they would clearly be able to tell that they were witnessing a very fidgety Garchomp, but most wouldn't know the reason. But Micheal, as he watched his 'brother' pace about uncomfortably, knew exactly _why _he was doing so.

While he was cooking, Micheal had spiked Layla's food.

It was common knowledge that a dragon types heat cycle stretched few and far between over the length of several _decades_. As such, simply waiting around for Layla's mating season was no good for Micheal. So he had to make it come early.

Micheal loved his Layla afterall. He wanted 'her' to enjoy this as much as possible.

Once he was finally finished with cleaning up the camp, Micheal finally addresses the obvious elephant in the room.

"Layla, are you okay?" he asks with faux sincerity. He didn't want 'her' to figure out what he did afterall.

That would be detrimental to their relationship.

Jason couldn't bear looking at 'his' younger brother and only growled something in a 'disagreeing' kind of manner.

Micheal was savvy enough to know that 'she' was obviously lying to his face.

"...Layla, is there something I can do for you?" he asks _oh so gently_, all the while an all-knowing smirk was forming from his lips.

At the question though, Jason visibly _twitched_. It took only that for him to suddenly imagine his brother in all sorts of _desirable _situations.

One particularly vivid 'thought' even refused to leave Jason's imagination,

It was the image of 'his' brother, the person who 'he' had _personally _raised from infancy, being ridden under 'him', with his face twisted in a mix of carnal lust and pleasure.

"_big bro..." _the image spoke to 'him'.

And it made 'him' feel like clawing 'his' own eyes out.

Micheal himself though, was completely oblivious to his older brother's internal conflict. He was just seeking to satisfy his own libido.

Micheal gently places his palm on her lower back, the surprise of his touch making Layla quite literally jump.

It was such a simple thing, a mere touch. Yet Jason was feeling as though his blood was boiling.

"Layla...?" Micheal inquires, painfully dragging out 'her' name, "is there something you want to tell me?"

Jason's heart started beating so hard 'he' feared it was about to burst out of 'his' chest. But regardless, Jason manages a growl that seemed to indicate that nothing was wrong.

Micheal was unamused.

Out of nowhere, Jason could feel 'his' entire lower back being glomped by 'his' brother. Which elicits a very surprised howl out of 'him'.

But Micheal wasn't done yet. With one of his hands, he takes a rather assertive _squeeze _of his Garchom's taut ass.

"I'm not an idiot," he comments, "it's obvious what's bothering you."

Micheal's words felt like stakes jabbing into 'his' heart. But Micheal didn't even give 'him' the opportunity to dwell on that.

With a swift move, Micheal takes his other hand to fondle Layla's moist crotch.

Jason makes a small, timid growl of disapproval. Micheal brushes it off though,

"I _want _to do this." Micheal states clearly, but what _really _drove his statement was how he licked at Layla's lower spine afterwards.

Jason shudders at his touch, _all _of his touches. 'He' couldn't believe what was happening, what 'his' own _brother _was doing to him,

It was sick,

It was wrong,

Yet it felt so _good_.

Jason didn't even know when it had happened, but suddenly 'he' felt 'his' brother's cock between 'his' legs.

"You have the nicest legs," Micheal comments from behind.

Jason blushes at that, for a lot of reasons.

'His' brother's member was so warm on her irritated crotch. When did it grow to be so big? Jason asks 'herself'.

Jason's ability to stand was shaky enough as is what with what was happening, it only took a weak push from Micheal to get her to fall onto all fours.

"I'm putting it in Layla," warns Micheal.

This was her last chance to turn back, thought Jason. He could just stop him, by force if she had to,

But could she do so?

It didn't matter in the end, because before Jason could come to a conclusion, his brother had already proceeded to thrust himself inside of her.

Jason's unbridled wail of pleasure was like sweet music to Micheal's ears. His garchomp's extreme reactions, her tight ass at his fingertips, the sweet wrapping of her insides around his sizable member, Micheal enjoyed it all so much. This was far beyond anything he had ever imagined, the sheer pleasure of impaling his Layla far surpassed any of his meager expectations.

The moment seemed right for it, as Micheal gives a hard slap onto one of her taut cheeks.

Jason moans a long sultry one in response to the spanking. She had already gone beyond the borders of merely disgusted at herself, it had gotten to the point where she felt like crying and cheering at the same time.

And now she was even getting off to her little brother spanking her? It was enough to send her off the deep end.

Finally letting go of all inhibitions, Jason- no, _Layla_ starts to bounce back in response to her trainer's rhythmic thrusting.

Micheal was positively _elated _at the fact that she was now also getting into it, and so proceeds to give her a kind of _reward_. He sticks a finger up her asshole.

Her pussy walls tightened in response, so he tries inserting another finger. And if that still wasn't good enough, he starts to scissor her rectum apart with his fingers.

She arces her back so far it looked like it was about to break, she followed by a carnal howl that fueled the adrenalines of both her, and her trainer.

She was close now, she could feel it. Her trainer knew that too.

So he pushes her off the final strand of resistance, by using his free hand to slap her other tight cheek as hard as he could manage.

Her walls tightened to the point of being unbelievable, liquid squirted out of her pussy like nobody's business. Her brother also caved finally, figuring that now was as good as ever, he looses his torrent of cum into her sweet cunt.

She couldn't have been more appreciative, the warmth of his seed filling her stomach was almost enough to make her climax again. If her mind could even manage one more go.

And after it was all done, the pair fell into a heap of each other's bodies. Both panting as they struggled to catch their breath.

But while the younger brother felt completely fulfilled by the experience,

The older one, was horrified.

**xxx**

Late into the night, the two had sex again several times until Micheal finally got tuckered out.

But as he was fast asleep inside of his tent, Jason sneaks off into the night.

Jason, or Layla, goes off into a clearing in the forest they were camping in, and collapses.

She rolls herself- himself, into a fetal position.

What the fucking hell did he just _do_?

The burning feeling in his pussy may have passed, but the memory of their sex and the warmth in her womb had _not_.

Just what was he supposed to do now...?

...

...Godammit.

_Sigh_...

And now, now she/he's contemplating suicide. Apparently, Jason here feels that he's too dirty to live or some other crap.

That's it, I've had enough of this crap.

So! With all the limitless power ruled by infinite creativity, a mysterious being who's appearance cannot be understood by the senses of mere mortals materializes her- err, _it_self, before the melodramatically weeping Jason.

Jason was then, because of the bright light brought upon my my- _the mystery creature's _descension into the mortal plane, startled into jumping straight.

Now look here you-

I mean,

"Now look here you!" says the mysterious being. "I don't wanna _hear _about any kind of suicidal _shit _you're probably thinking about at the moment!"

Jason, who was currently too shocked by the series of events to do anything, could only nod blankly at the mysterious beings command.

...y'know, mysterious being kinda makes me- _it_, sound kinda malevolent or something. Let's just call this mystery man 'Steve' or something.

Right. So Steve then continues to say,

"Stop thinking about all this incest and bein' all sad crap! Let me ask you a question instead,

"Do you love your brother?"

Jason nods, blankly as it was though, it still qualified as a sign of agreement.

"Do you _love _love your brother?"

At that, the fierce Garchomp shies away slowly and starts getting all red in the face.

...Urgh! Stop being so difficult!

In an attempt to speed the conclusion of this story- err, _these series of events_, I- _Steve_, starts to use his mysterious powers to conjure an image out of thin air,

It was a floating zoomed frame of Micheal's face from when he was fucking his bro.

"Are you turned on by this?"

Jason, clearly avoiding the question, proceeds to cover his face with his wings and then bury the whole of his upper body halfway into the ground. In shame.

ARGH!

A psychic force grabs Jason by the tail and yanks him out of his hastily made hole and proceeds to dangle him upside down in the air.

"Answer the question! Yes or no, does the image of this boy's flushed face make your girly parts all tingly?!"

Jason was just about to shake his head-

But then a bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere and zaps him before he does. Type immunities be damned.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Steve bellows out impatiently, now having a blazing red aura slowly starting to emanate from her- _it_.

Jason once again tries to shake his head as an answer, but before he does...

"It's late! I'm tired! I wanna just get this stupid story over and done with so I can go to fucking sleep today! But I do _not _wanna end it on a low note- I _NEVER _end my smut on a low note you hear me?! **NEVER**! Even my rape stories have a happy ending for god's sake! So just ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION YOU SEXUALLY CONFUSED BRO COMPLEX PIECE OF SHIT!"

Finally, Jason nods _HONESTLY _in hopes to escape from the clutches of this crazy motherfucker.

"GOOD! NOW BEFORE YOU GO ALL ANGSTY AND CONFUSED AND SHIT ON THE FLOOR ALL OVER AGAIN! JUST FORGET ABOUT FUCKING INCEST AND MORALS FOR NOW! FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU'RE TECHNICALLY NOT EVEN RELATED BY BLOOD ANYMORE! YOUR BROTHER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE A GARCHOMP! IT'S NOT EVEN LIKE YOU CAN GET PREGNANT FROM INTERSPECIES SEX OR ANYTHING, SO JUST BE HAPPY ALREADY SO THAT I CAN FUCKING GET ON WITH MY LIFE!1111111"

And then a flash happens that blinds everybody in the vicinity and _I _go back to whence I came.

And Jason, now having his feelings sorted out _for_ him, partly out of fear of Steve and the other part out of acknowledging his points, goes back to his campsite.

Steve was right afterall, Steve is always right_._

**xxx**

**It's late, I'm tired, I have tests tomorrow, I'm running a fever, my little sister is having trouble sleeping, and I'm freaking the fuck out.**

**If anyone wants to know what certain tags mean,**

**Vanilla : basic sex, nothing all that kinky here**

**Non-con : Non-consensual sex will be involved**

**Tentacles: the chapter will have naughty tentacles**

**Hetero : male on female action**

**Yaoi : male on male action**

**Yuri : female on female action**

**Futa : a girl-with-dick will be involved**

**Anal : someone's asshole is going to be penetrated**

**Toys : support 'devices' will be used (stuff like Viagra fall under here too)**

**Lactation : milk will be coming out of someone's boobs**

**1x1 : one person on one person**

**Gangbang : two or more people ganging up on one person**

**Group : a variable amount of people will be ganging up on a variable amount of people**

**Inexplicable : tags cannot describe; prepare yourself for something _amazing_**


End file.
